1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly, particularly to a fishing reel handle assembly configured to rotate integrally with a handle shaft of the fishing reel.
2. Background Information
In a fishing reel (e.g., the spinning reel and the dual-bearing reel), a handle assembly is rotatably attached to a reel body in order to rotate a rotor or a spool. The fishing reel handle assembly includes a handle knob and a handle arm configured to rotate integrally with a handle shaft. The handle assembly is classified into either a double-handle assembly or a single-handle assembly. In the double-handle assembly, a handle shaft is attached to the intermediate part of a handle arm whereas handle knobs are attached to both ends of the handle arm. In the single-handle assembly, on the other hand, a handle shaft is attached to the base end of a handle arm whereas a handle knob is attached to the front end of the handle arm.
Further, the spinning reel handle assembly includes a handle arm, a handle knob, and a handle shaft attached to a master gear. On the other hand, the dual bearing reel handle assembly includes a handle knob and a handle arm attached to a handle shaft while being integrally rotatable with it.
The fishing reel is normally provided with either the single-handle assembly or the double-handle assembly at the time of purchase. When the currently-attached handle assembly is desired to be exchanged with the other typed one after purchase, it is necessary to purchase the desired one.
In response to the above, for example, Laid-open Japan Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-360136 describes a fishing reel handle assembly configured to be interchangeably used as either the single-handle assembly or the double-handle assembly. The fishing reel handle assembly includes handle knobs, a pair of handle arms and an arm attachment. The handle knobs are attached to the front ends of the handle arms, respectively. The arm attachment is engaged with a handle shaft while being integrally rotatable with it. The base ends of the handle arms are firmly screwed into the arm attachment. According to the handle assembly with the foregoing structure, the single-handle assembly is produced by screwing either of the handle arms into the arm attachment, whereas the double-handle assembly is produced by screwing both of the handle arms into the arm attachment.
According to the above structure, the handle arm is firmly screwed into the arm attachment. The structure makes it difficult to align orientations of the handle knobs in parallel to the handle shaft when the handle arm is attached to the arm attachment.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing reel handle assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.